This invention relates to fabrication of solid state structures, and more particularly relates to dimensional control of solid state structural features.
Precise dimensional control of solid state structural features is essential for many applications in fields ranging from biology and chemistry to physics, optics, and microelectronics. The term “solid state” is here meant to refer to non-biological materials generally. Frequently the successful fabrication of a solid state system critically depends on an ability to articulate specific structural features, often of miniature dimensions, within very tight tolerances. Accordingly, as solid state systems evolve to the micro-regime and further to the nano-regime, nanometric dimensional feature control is increasingly a primary concern for system feasibility.
There have been established a wide range of microfabrication techniques for producing and controlling structural feature dimensions in micromechanical and microelectromechanical systems. For example, high resolution lithographic techniques and high-precision additive and subtractive material processing techniques have been proposed to enable small-scale feature fabrication. But in the fabrication of many nano-regime systems, in which structural feature dimensions of a few nanometers are of importance, it is generally found that conventionally-proposed techniques often cannot form the requisite nano-scale features reproducibly or predictably, and often cannot be controlled on a time scale commensurate with production of such nano-scale features. As a result, volume manufacture of many systems that include nanometric features, such as gaps between nanoelectrodes, and/or nanometric feature dimension tolerances is not practical or economical.